StylipS
(2011-2016) |associated = , , Team DEKARIS, , |current = Noto Arisa |formermen = }} StylipS (Japanese Pronunciation: スタイリップス; Sutairippusu) was a Japanese pop seiyuu girl group formed in 2011 under the agency and the record label Lantis. They were formed to sing the ending theme song for an anime series called . The group originally featured the same members as the promotional unit Team DEKARIS. StylipS' slogan was "Brand a new Style for LipS" and the concept of the unit was "A dream you want to come true together". After graduated in 2016, the group has been inactive, effectively ceasing activities altogether. Members Current Members *Noto Arisa * * Former Members * (graduated on April 21, 2013) * (graduated on April 21, 2013) * (graduated on May 23, 2016) History 2011 In late 2011, StylipS was formed to sing the ending theme song for the 2012 anime series High School DxD, where each member would also lend their voice to a character. On December 28, the group's debut event took place called Brand-new Style volume zero. 2012 On February 8 the group released their first single STUDY×STUDY. In February it was announced through a magazine that the group would perform the opening and ending theme song and do the voices for another series called Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A. In July 2012 the group did the opening theme song for the anime called Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru!. 2013 On January 9, the group released their first album titled StylipS Anniversary Disc Step One!!. On April 20, it was announced that and would be graduating from StylipS. They graduated the day after the announcement, April 21st. StylipS announced plans to find new members to replace them. On April 24, the group released their first best album titled THE LIGHTNING CELEBRATION. On April 28, two new members chosen by Noto Arisa and joined StylipS, they were and from . 2014 StylipS will release the album THE SUPERNOVA STRIKES on November 26, 2014. The album will feature songs from the singles Prism Sympathy, NOVA Revolution, and Junsui na Fujunbutsu. 2015 Beginning March 22, 2015, StylipS will embark on their first live tour, titled SUPERSONIC SUPERNOVA.【StylipS】初のライブツアー「SUPERSONIC SUPERNOVA」開催決定！ (in Japanese), Lantis, 2014.09.14 2016 On May 23, Matsunaga Maho graduated from the group. The group went inactive after this on their website and the last tweet was in October 2016. Discography Singles #2012.02.08 STUDY×STUDY #2012.05.16 MIRACLE RUSH #2012.08.22 Choose me♡Darling #2013.07.24 Prism Sympathy #2014.02.26 NOVA Revolution #2014.05.21 Junsui na Fujunbutsu #2015.03.04 Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai #2015.05.27 Give Me Secret Albums #2013.01.09 StylipS Anniversary Disc Step One!! #2014.11.26 THE SUPERNOVA STRIKES Best Albums #2013.04.24 THE LIGHTNING CELEBRATION Works Anime *2012 High School DxD *2012 Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A Internet *2012 StylipS Star Seiyuu e no Michi (StylipSスター声優への道!; StylipS: The Road to Becoming Voice-Acting Stars) Lives *2011.12.28 Brand-new Style volume zero〜はじめまして!StylipSです!!〜 *2012.05.16 Brand-new Style volume one SIDE-A "PARTY RUSH" *2012.05.27 Brand-new Style volume one SIDE-B "PARTY RUSH" *2012.08.25 Animelo Summer Live 2012 -INFINITY∞- Magazines *2012.05 Cosmic Earth Star Concert Tours 2015 StylipS FIRST LIVE TOUR 2015 SUPERSONIC SUPERNOVA Trivia * All StylipS members are seiyuu (japanese voice actors). * Noto Arisa and are also solo singers. has her own band. * and are the first former in StylipS. Total Sales Count References External Links *Official Site * Category:StylipS Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:2011 Units Category:Team DEKARIS Category:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! Category:Lantis Category:2016 Disbanded